


Warring Houses

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Henry VI - Shakespeare
Genre: Copla Real, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Temple Garden in London the nobles begin to choose sides</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warring Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "House" Challenge
> 
> This is a copla real, ie two quintillas. A quintilla is a five-lined stanza, each line of eight syllables, with rhyming scheme ababa, abbab, abaab or aabba. I liked the idea that royal in English translates as real in Spanish.

The House of York had cause they said  
And plucked of the rose petals white.  
Their ancestors gave them the thread  
And caused them to begin the fight.  
No holds barred till one of them dead.  
  
Lancaster chose the rose bush red  
For they were the ones in the right,  
The heir was from the true king bred.  
As sides were taken knight by knight  
It mattered not how many bled.


End file.
